evilfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Stocks page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:47, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. :-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Locations Queen Misery deleted locations too?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:31, March 26, 2015 (UTC) It's not just her Kyurem147, all of us Villains WIki admins including myself, even I was kinda confused & pi$$ed off about this (except for the songs that should've been put on the villains' pages which would be reasonable & nice), but I can't just throw away the position I was recently given by the people who respected me & helped me out as much as I do for. That's why I moved all the locations & events along with their pictures to this wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Do objects, tools and items have to go here as well?--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. Let us ask Magma Dragoon & Balthus Dire real quick. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:27, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Wrong person You have the wrong person, I only have three edits on this wiki. I kindly request that you lift the infinity block, because you needed more information on me, to know if I was the troll. From iamthefallencause. Troll Plz is banned I have some information for you. Troll Plz is banned for infinity from this wiki, he cant be all self righteous here now. Thank you, iamthefallencause. & I am so sorry for what has happened recently. Work here @ The Evil WIki has been so stressful & so demanding. - Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) 4chan Hello. I'm a member of the , and I'm here to inform you that we will be watching the wiki against these 4channers. If one does not come fast enough, feel free to leave a report at Report:Vandalism or in our IRC channel. Thank you and have a good day! — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 02:22, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much, Jr Mime! I owe ya one! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you & you have a pleasent day. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) This is too long a wait Its been almost a whole day. I still haven't gotten a reply from Kyrumen and heaven knows when the next 4chan bugger is going to show up. Leave a message on Kyrumenn's wall on the Villians Wiki stating how serious the need for another admin is and that one of us, because we are the only 2 people here on a regulaur basis, must become an admin. (Signature: Iamthefallencause) Please tell me that is the signature button. Admin I guess I could try temporary admin. I just need to know how.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:19, April 25, 2015 (UTC) If that isint possible, make one of us a permanent admin.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:21, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Go to the Admin Dashboard where only users with special or extended rights can go there (here's how for example). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Have you figured out how to make people admins?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Ok B1 I'll try temporary admin. (It's possible) I prefer working alone, but maybe you fix and arrange some things. How long?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:28, April 26, 2015 (UTC) At least a year, maybe. A year. That's all I asked. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:56, April 27, 2015 (UTC) 4chan What is 4chan doing? Launching a wikia wide assault?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:35, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Here's what Inferno Pendragon told me & this is important: ::4chan is an entire society of trolls.. literally millions of them.. IF 4chan is after you then you have a problem but I doubt it.. the only way the chans really get to a level of personal harassment is if someone personally got you "exposed" to that site, which would be very unlikely.. do not respond to them. ::if it is 4chan you just have to IGNORE them at ALL costs, they are literally an entire website devoted to trolling.. you can't win against them but they get bored very quickly. ::They won't target this wiki because we require accounts to edit, they'll only go after wikis that allow anonymous edits and have little security. ::You can't win against 4chan, you can't block all of them.. all you can do is ignore the attacks at all costs so they get fed up and move on. ::They aren't personally attacking you, they just do this for entertainment.. they literally "raid" website all the time.. for fun. Also, here IS http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/4chan. ::It's not a user.. it's a very real site.. just ignore them (and I very much doubt it is really 4chan anyway.. they tend to be FAR more capable of mass destruction.. this is likely a troll using "4chan" to try and scare you). & don't give them comments no matter what; it's what fuels them though regardless. -Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Understood. (Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Oh and Robinsonbecky put up a blog on Villians Wiki stating that we are applying for adminship here, just to let you know since I told him.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:04, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Good to know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:06, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Leave a comment on the blog to confirm what he is saying is true, and now he is notifying the admins, so im expecting the response to be "Iamthefallencause? Are you KIDDING me?! because the admins think im a nutcase. Cant say I blame them because im starting to understand what they deal with on a daily basis.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:07, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Re: Thank You No problem! Hope everything goes well now. --Sr.Shenanigans (disc.) -Central 19:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Me too. Still avoiding of the 4chan trollin' problem & while I got some improtant matters to do. I hope everything's ok with you too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:05, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Broken Links Do you think it is a good idea to remove all those broken links from the Big Bad and Moral Event Horizon page? It is better to just leave the names in bold than as a broken link. Lt. Cougarman1099 (talk) 17:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that would work. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:56, April 27, 2015 (UTC) So Far, So Good Ever since I took adminship, aside from those first few hours, we haven't had any problems since, so that is good news. I think the wiki has stabilized.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:32, April 28, 2015 (UTC)) Awesome. I couldn't agreed with you more, brah. Finally I get to collect & add more great stuff here again in peace. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:20, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Queen Misery I just saw that conversation on Villains Wiki. If Queen Misery truly thinks ignoring the 4chan threat, or cooperating with an admin who is never here, is possible, than she hasn't dealt with the harsh realities of frontier life. If I become an admin, and she visits here, and happens to be bossing users around and attempts to dominate me, I will be more than happy to ban for months, if not infinity. (Strictly between you and me)(Iamthefallencause (talk) 00:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC)) She's not she's ignorin them on purpose & for nothing. Look, she's not bossin any of us around. She's just tellin' us to be careful, same thing Inferno Pendragon told me too. All "users" without a brain or a conscience, especially internet trolls, who just abused their accounts & wasted their skills for nothing by takin' it out on other people, it's better to leave them alone to rot & die on their own rather then in get in their business or bother rehabilitating them, even "saving" them. I don't like that kind of people either. Ok? They're always tryin' to destroy freedom & desecrate knowledge & bring about the end of civilization as we know it. & I immensely despised it. I hate it. Plus, as told by my admin friends who no doubt with this type of thing way longer then I have, you have every right to talk about Evil Wiki and so on, just do not mention the trolls nor make the mistake of saying things like you "saved" the wiki.. because all gloating does is encourage them to make more accounts to pester you with. & they are also easily prone to emotion, even anger. So much for humanity's evolution after 40, 000 years. We have to discuss any problems on the Evil Wiki in a neutral way, focusing on content and so on.. not purely on the trolls. One of the main reasons Evil Wiki is being targetted and attacked by 4chan is likely because certain users keep reacting to them and going on about "defeating" them. You can't "defeat" a troll, you just ignore them and block them.. if vandalism gets extreme go to Wikia Support and they can lock the wiki from anonymous/nameless users (Special:Contact) . That is all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, May 3, 2015 (UTC) also thank you B1bl1kal, often I've snapped at you on things but I'm glad you understand and I'm quite happy you are an admin as you obviously understand what the RIB motto was for Queen Misery (talk) 01:40, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, I don't know about the RIB thing, honestly. But I do know this, like you guys, I seriously don't like it when things get outta hand. It stinks. & thank you, Queen Misery. I'm glad I've became an admin. I will do the best I can. As a matter of fact, I gotta go back to Villains WIki. Somebody made a copycat/ripoff of the category Damned Souls recently. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Colored Orbs Well It would make sense, but since only 2 appeared in the show I'm not really sure we should.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Maybe we should work on it tomorrow. I gotta get goin'. I'm almost done with the photo uploading. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Account Disablement I have arranged for my account to be disabled. Ive come to say goodbye.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 23:57, May 28, 2015 (UTC)) I'm sorry. I have no idea. I gotta say it's been a real pleasure workin' with you. Well goodbye, Iamthefallencause. & Godspeed. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Kyurem147 Why is Kyurem147 deleting Villains' songs that I put up there? He didn't even answer me when I asked why My Lullaby was deleted. I don't think that's becoming of an admin. --DragonDude83 (talk) 01:55, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea. - Bets regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Can you put In the Dark of the Night back? --DragonDude83 (talk) 03:09, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I'll talk to him. He gotta add more pages he wants to create since he's into this sense of entitlement thing of his. Just look at his profile & see what he means. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:12, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Castle Alright I'll unlock, but could you not put any bad comments in that when you're through.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Only the good & truthful ones about you, me and Dreadnine who have put a lot effort into that page. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Ok it is done.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:24, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:31, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Im back Hi, old friend. I came back. How have things been?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 20:07, June 2, 2015 (UTC)) Hey man. Good to see ya. Things are good. I even worked on the Castle That Never Was page recently. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC) How are ya? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Good.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 11:51, June 3, 2015 (UTC)) Good to see you. I could use a friend. Dreadnine has accused me of allowing 4chan to follow me into the Villans Wiki. How the heck was I to know they were waiting for a chance to attack?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 01:22, June 4, 2015 (UTC)). It's the kid Pledge's fault. You wanna take it up with him or simply report him to Wikia Central. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:35, June 4, 2015 (UTC) despite our differences I know you are not a channer Fallen, in fact the IP that attacked is from the UK (which means the fool is harassing people of its own ethnicity (using American racial slurs) ) - I don't see you as a channer.. even with our differences Queen Misery (talk) 01:38, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Design Do you how I can do that. Also can you find a new theme? Not light, but also not too dark. And maybe not too scary?--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:08, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes. An admin can do that. & yeah, I can do that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Whoa sorry that one won't do. So how add the design to the background.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:42, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Shoot. Sorry. I ran out of time. Gotta fly. Ask Jester of chaos. He might know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Hmm I think can use that one. Nice job B1. Now I just need to know add it on.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:03, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:05, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Why do we ask somebody who knows how? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:05, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Orichalcos I thought it wasn't needed here because I thought it should belong on there.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:29, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Well the numbers @ our next door neighborhood speaks differently. That's why I forced my hand to move it here. I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can do. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:46, July 8, 2015 (UTC) goodbye Hi, B1. Its me, Fallen. I scrambled the password to my account so I cant get back in. I have left the world of wikia forever. Tell the Villians Wiki that Iamthefallencause is dead, and tell Jester that I am a male, because a user told him I was female despite knowing I am a male. Goodbye.( 17:56, July 16, 2015 (UTC)) Why haven't you responded?( 18:22, July 16, 2015 (UTC)) Hi Fallen. I think everybody already knows. I'm sorry I haven't responded back. Work was murder. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Request Could you delete Murray, Danny & Burke on villains wiki? It's been moved.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:29, July 25, 2015 (UTC) It is done. Plus I've already properly rearranged the names, so it's just "Vandal Gang" from now on. So what do ya think? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:20, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. For what I was granted an edit? OlmojV For other then your well-done editin' on your Fire Opal? Nothing but just a smile. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, August 10, 2015 (UTC) & I always leave out only 4 certain categories "Users", "Community", "Trusted user", & "Mature" on the user profile pages of those who are cool and smart, got intregity & friendliness as well as common sense, & pretty hard-working. It's when I helped new users get started & it's my way of welcoming them. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I see. Thanks again. It's just that no-one had included Fire Opal here, and I knew about it. ;) OlmojV Anytime. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Doom Bots actually you are wrong, Doom Bots are a Villainous Tool.. they are NOT sentient beings nor are they characters or a group.. they are a weapon and thus ARE meant for this wiki : they have always and will always remain non-sentient robots and thus are classified as War Machines rather than villains proper.. only individual Doom Bots of worth can be on Villains Wiki (who are treated as characters in their own rights) Queen Misery (talk) 21:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry. Ever since that idiot troll popped up outta nowhere, today's has been horrible & I have to come back here & clean up the mess myself. & you're half right. I mean I should've been when I asked Kyurem147 about it a few times before after he asked for adoption & later was given those same rights by Wendy. & it's not for sense of entitlement or personal glory or power, it because that position is both a responsibility & a privilege. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:16, August 29, 2015 (UTC) it's fine and you're right that some Doom Bots deserve to be on Villains Wiki but they are pretty rare.. usually Doom Bots are just a bunch of robots made by Doom to fight off heroes en mass.. especially if you look up the versions from Animated Fantastic Four (they aren't even human in appearance and are kind of like the robot in Robocop). This wiki needs more admins, I tend to find wikis with more admins are harder for trolls to mess with Queen Misery (talk) 22:30, August 29, 2015 (UTC) That made sense. I hope you can talk some sense to Kyurem147 about that. It's not only that he's non-responsive, he won't even listen to on that. All he talks about is "sense of entitlement" & I'm so sick hearing it again & again. Enough is enough. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:46, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry. I will add more pictures for your pages as well as the Doom-Bots article tomorrow or Monday. It won't be easy though. - Best regards B1bl1kalDon't cha judge me! 22:46, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Problem I see you're having a problem with freddy. Do you have a solution?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:43, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Well first thing is Freddy is a troll and we have had a number of those idiots already. Number two, he is sexist. http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:239381 This is way over a problem, Kyurem.( 00:02, August 30, 2015 (UTC)) That dosent matter if you fight over pages. The wiki will expand fast enough, and B1 does most of the work anyway, so there really wont be any fighting. Also, we have had trolls attack this place at least 5 times. B1 is the main man here. Queen Misery sees him as the admin here. PrimeShockwaveTX even put a request in at Central to become here, simply because one admin isint enough to ensure the security of the wiki. It is in the wiki's best intrests for B1 to be made admin, which is better than denying it to him and putting the wiki in jepordy out of fear there will be a page war because by doing that you are putting everything that came from Villians Wiki in peril.( 00:02, August 30, 2015 (UTC)) that is one of the most selfish, childish excuses I've ever had the displeasure of hearing.. you'd willingly ruin this wiki just to secure your own precious "page wars", perhaps this wiki deserves all the 4chan attacks if this is how you choose to run things.. I'd seriously suggest other users contact wikia staff and see if Kyurem is even fit for the position of power as it is clear they are abusing it for personal gain. Queen Misery (talk) 00:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Is it possible for us to do that? ( 00:11, August 30, 2015 (UTC)) yes, I may be a bitch in regards to being an admin but would NEVER dream of openly denying others chances and "claiming" pages for myself, it is against wikia practices and is no better than seizing power unjustly - he's effectively keeping the entire wiki hostage because he wants to claim pages as his own property when the whole point of wikis are to be part of a community.. admins don't divide pages like cherries and say "you get this, I get that".. they are there to safeguard a community as best they can and ensure everyone gets a chance to contribute, at least to the best of their ability.. they should NEVER use a wiki for personal gain. Queen Misery (talk) 00:14, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry B1 I should've not have said that. Don't know what I was thinking.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:18, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Well now the question is does B1kal get the admin rights? If not we are in a pickle, because then we may have to hold a poll on the Villians Wiki because holding a poll here is pretty much asking for it to be tampered with.( 00:20, August 30, 2015 (UTC)) a poll on Villains Wiki would not be advised, this is a matter best dealt with on this wiki - involving other wikis would complicate it, since Kyurem sees they were wrong we should allow them to have a chance to take appropriate measures to correct the situation Queen Misery (talk) 00:23, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Understood. Sorry about getting rid of that troll's messages on your wall, but just had to be done.( 00:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC)) trolls are simply attention-seekers, they don't deserve much mention - you survived 4chan, this troll is nothing compared to 4chan raids Queen Misery (talk) 00:27, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Understood.( 00:28, August 30, 2015 (UTC)) Congratulations Well Kyurem is Promoting here B1, so congratulations for that.( 00:43, August 30, 2015 (UTC)) Thanks guys. I know I will do my best. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Starting tomorrow, I'll start creating a list from a circle of few users I have known, trusted, respected & been friends with for so long to promote these earnest, hardworking people as this wiki's admins. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok B1 for good of the wiki I hereby give you admin rights. Just to keep an eye on things.--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man. Same to you, bub. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC) What?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:30, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Never mind. Anyway, I got the deletion process covered all night. No need to trip. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:35, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Some Minor Edits Hi, I just want to say that the reason why I got rid of the italics in some episode titles is because I learned on a few informal sites that episode titles are under quotes while tv shows, movies, and books would be italicized. I learned that the big things are italicized like shows and movies while the small things are quoted. I just wanted to fix that on Pilaf Flying Castle's page and other pages I see. Maybe I am a little too meticulous while doing it, sorry. Lt. Cougarman1099 (talk) 03:27, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. How's it goin' it? I'm sorry late. The most weirdest dang thing happened to me early this late morning @ 3:32am: I tried to log in on my phone & continued editin', all of the sudden I read this message sayin' & I quote "The block was made by VSTF. Reason given: This IP address is prevented from editing across the Wikia network due to vandalism, trolling, or other disruption by you or by someone who shares your IP address. Expiry of block: 12:10, November 5, 2015. Block ID: #153849. Current IP address: 205.197.242.185.". It was really, really weird & uncalled for. Anyway, you are forgiven. Work has been brutal, exhausting. Well, I better get going. Have a beautiful day, my friend. Ciao... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:50, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Admin Well B1 now there 5 new admins. You always come by, but I don't know if dragon and others do?--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:24, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Kyurem. That's all I asked. Although, yesterday my new friend Skewb was askin' is there a spot for permanent adminship still open. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:36, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I don't know him. He talked to me once. Can't give it to someone completely new. Has he been on here?--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:39, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Now I've given it to Balthus Dire.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) No. But he has been very helpful to Villains Wiki since he first joined in June this year. His work mainly involves informational cleanup, fixing redirects, disambiguating, typos, etc. He could be a valuable asset to this wiki in the future. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:23, October 18, 2015 (UTC)